Problem: Emily is a farmer. She plants $8$ rows of tomatoes in a field. Each row has $12$ tomatoes. How many tomatoes did Emily plant in the field?
Explanation: The number of tomatoes that Emily planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of tomatoes planted in each row. The product is $8\text{ rows of tomatoes} \times 12\text{ tomatoes per row}$ $8\text{ rows of tomatoes} \times 12\text{ tomatoes per row} = 96$ tomatoes